Electronic book (“eBook”) reader devices may be used in a variety of situations, ranging from a casual reader sitting in their living room to students in a classroom. Covers may be provided for these devices for several reasons, including to protect a relatively delicate display component from inadvertent damage during storage or transport. Traditionally, covers for these devices are non-functional, and add unwanted bulk to the devices.